


The Grown-Ups Room

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, The collective noun for "timeline" is "situation".
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: The room isn't familiar. The people in it, sadly, are. Insofar as anybody can know themselves.





	The Grown-Ups Room

**Author's Note:**

> This will make no sense if you haven't read Mary's [Room of Robins](http://monkeycrackmary.livejournal.com/527502.html), one of the most awesome (and prolific) setting ideas ever.

The number of Batmans in the room was a thoroughly horrifying non-surprise. Both Bruce and the timestream, after all, had given him very strong hints about this particular possibility in his future.

There were no grown-up Robins, which made sense. A few Nightwings, though, begging the question of what had happened to Dick in those timelines. None of the likely options seemed good.

There was also a Tim with a high-tech wheelchair and a disturbingly familiar, cynical smile. No need to ask him what had happened; the universe was remarkably consistent about some things.

No, the truly disturbing ones were the Tim Drakes wearing ridiculously expensive business suits. LexCorp monograms in some tie pins, and what he suspected were Drake Industries logos in others. Probably unmarred skins below the clothes, and movements that betrayed such a low level of martial arts training that he felt vicariously vulnerable.

He had lived a relatively normal life in some universes, he told himself. Which meant he could still do so in some at least theoretically conceivable future.

He walked to one of the businessmen Drakes and offered his hand. Civilian Reassurance 101.

The Drake in the five thousand dollars Armani suit smiled confidently, took a hand out of his pockets and shook his, letting at least half a dozen highly trained detectives see his kryptonite ring.


End file.
